halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M910 Point-defense gun
Image This was reported: "you can get a picture of the gun in the ark level when the dawn lands" If anyone can obtain a screenshot and upload it that'd be great. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 13:47, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Here You can see them in the new Aegis Fate picture. Ive circled it so you know where it is when you view it in the theater mode. -Anonymous These aren't the 50mm guns, we don't know waht the are, they are FAR to big to be 50mm point defence guns... --Ajax 013 21:20, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Too Big? How so? I don't seem to remember anything mentioning a specific size to these guns. You could even compare these to the 50mm anti-tank guns of World War Two. Technology has advanced several centuries which may allow them to be rapidly fired/rapidly reloaded. Unless you were thinking of .50 Caliber guns which are different however... No i'm comparing them to 50mm guns i know of and have seen first hand, and those are FAR to big. The guns are bigger than Pelicans, which brings me to another point, they are apparently air portable by Pelicans, which in this case, like i said, much bigger (compare it to the Pelican/Longsword bays, its the same size as them. --Ajax 013 22:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Looking at those image, the guns look almost as big as half of one of those door panels, not bigger. Air portable you say? Like AIE-486H HMG portable? Or portable as in being able to lash on a few cables and towing it like a CH-47F Chinook towing an artillery peice? As far as I know, either these are the 50mm PDGs or you halopedians need to re-do some of the armaments on your Forward Unto Dawn and Aegis Fate articles until you can confirm what these guns actually are. Just trying to help out. Those, a MAC Cannon and what i belive to be Archer Missle pods are the only weaponry on the Foward Unto Dawn on the final part of Halo, either those are 50mm PDGs or there WAY too small. Spartan 112 06:05, 18 November 2007 (UTC) It was said they were air portable, as in attached to the rear of the Pelican on the magnetic locks for vehicles but as you can see, those are much much large, being a similar size to a longsword. --Ajax 013 12:09, 18 November 2007 (UTC) While they may be too small, I still believe they're 50mm PDGs. If you notice they appear to be able to rotate and move in reaction to closer moving aircraft (i.e. they'd be able to take point defense by pinpointing smaller targets and destroying them efficiently). Also, judging by what today's 50mm guns look like, and adding 500+ years to that, I'd say they're an accurate representation albeit quite large. I noticed these on the Forward Unto Dawn and immediately thought they were the point defense guns. There may be some continuity issues with the books and the actual games, but if I remember correctly, we consider the games as higher canon over the novels. But, I could be wrong, and maybe they're not the PDGs, but I really think they are. BTW, here's a current Point Defense System in the US Navy (note the similar construction as what you see on the Aegis Fate). CIWS -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 12:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) They might be point defense guns, but they sure as heck aren't 50mm. 50mm is like 1.9 inches or so. Now if it was a 50cm gun, then I could believe it, but the barrels are too big to be 50mm guns. As you can see here http://up.kupatrix.com/f/4/13128430-Full.jpg and here http://up.kupatrix.com/f/view/4/13130433-Full.jpg, they are far too big in relation to the camera to be 50mm.-Kongurous 01:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) The books call them chain-guns, but they look more like revolving cannons, similar to the Vulcan cannon derivative used in the real-life Phalanx CIWS. I would expect these 50mm point defense weapons, if they are rotary cannons) to have multiple 50mm barrels mounted in a circular pattern, similar to the Gatling gun's, and would make the combined barrels seem to be a single thick barrel from a distance and/or in poor resolution. There are two possibilities that I would consider, A.) The Pillar of Autumn would have been still slightly older then the new In Amber Clad or Forward Unto Dawn and would no longer have had the most up-to-date systems (taking into account her overhaul, which most likely took place before either frigate was commissioned), and her point-defense systems may have differed in size and make then the Forward Unto Dawn's and therefore might have been transportable by a Pelican. I think it is shown in the games quite well that even during the war, human weaponry still advanced; or B.) The books are great to read and fascinating, but lets face it, no offense, but the authors are not ordinance experts, as that is not their job. Their job is to entertain, not educate, and they accomplish this. In The Fall of Reach, the use of the CIWS systems against the Seraph fighters at the Battle of Reach makes them sound more like rotary cannons then chain guns (due to the fact that they are described as spewing out thousands of shells in a few seconds, a feat that is not unheard of in some MODERN chain guns, but points me at least to rotary cannons. Now around 500 years of advancement may have sped up chain gun's designs, but I would still lean to rotary cannons) and that is what appears to be in the photos of all the frigates (where they are more visible). Having rotary cannons as point defense weapons would also eliminate the number of mounts needed to effectively cover the ship, as their rate of fire makes up for their numbers (for example, the modern Phalanx mounts can fire around 75 rounds a SECOND and most modern warships carry only a few of these), and would allow for the frigates to carry only a few. Just a suggestion.SAWGunner89 04:25, 13 December 2007 (UTC) They're the 50 mm cannons. When you're talking about the size of a gun, things like "50 mm" or "16 inch" doesn't refer to the length of the barrel, it refers to the diameter of the bore in the barrel. Which means those guns are probably just right. And regardless of that, it's obvious they're intended for point defense. Hate to say, I told you so Ajax 76.7.108.86 03:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) No, those cannons are far too big to be the 50mm defense cannons. If you go in theatre mode and time how long it takes to scale vertically up the side of the Elephant and compare that to how long it takes to do the same near the side of those guns, they are a lot bigger. Now, I'm no fool, I know the 50mm refers to the calibre of shell fired, but if the gun is larger than the Elephant (in height) and you look at how thick the barrels are, there is no way that it fires 50mm. I mean, the scorpion's main gun is a LOT smaller and that fires 90mm shells. I'm not going to change anything because there isn't any solid evidence either way, but just raising the point. Diaboy 16:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The entire universe has Rampant missproportions, misscontinuity and unrealism this is likely another example. to me, 400-1000 rpm seems like a patheticaly low ROF for a point defence system. modern CIWS with rotary cannons such as the M61 Vulcan at around 6000-6600 rpm with 20mm rounds or a GAU8 Avenger at 4200 rpm wiht 30mm rounds this would easily outgun one of these 50mm weapons and hold substantialy more ammo in the same space and have a much higher hit rate. these unrealisms and steps backward in weapons technology are what i most dislike about Halo. Agent Tasmania 05:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I think the guns on the side of frigates are the 50mm PD Guns because they are the only form of point defense (if you dont include the archer pods) on the frigate. *Darb 013 18:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : So the defense rail guns just don't exist?--For the Swarm! 20:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Origins Part 2 I am sure, but it's been a while since I've seen Halo Legends, that there is a scene in there where a CCS Battle cruiser is engaging a Halcyon class cruiser. I think the CCS lauches Seraphs and the Halcyon counters with 50mm's. I could be wrong though but could someone confirm that? And if so, would they be able to put in a picture of it. I would but I have no darn idea how to take a picture of a movie and put it online.......I'm a loser, I know. --Rprince418 15:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Land also? Could the PDGs also be used for land or would that be a whole different thing altogether? Darb 013 23:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :We see either the Grafton or the Saratoga using it's weapons to attack Covenant forces on the ground in Tip of the Spear.--For the Swarm! 20:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ship's weapons in Halo Reach. Yeeeeeah, those turreted weapons on Anchor 9, Savannah, and the Pillar of Autumn are simply to big to be a mere 50 mm. These guns are bigger than the turrets on Fletcher class destroyers in WW2 and those bastards sported 5 inch guns (127mm). While it is still a PDG, it's simply too massive to be a mere 50 mm. Probably a retcon.--For the Swarm! 02:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I say we definitely need to change this page. Split it up into two different pages or something. Because quite frankly the guns shown on the Savannah and the Pillar of Autumn are two frigging big to be a mere 50mm. A Scorpions gun is 90 MM and it's smaller than the gun as well. I think we should change the PDG to encompass more than just 50mm as there are many different sizes. Hell the Longsword's 110 and and 120 mm guns are over twice the size of the capital ships defensive weapons and quite frankly that's what I suspect to be inside of the turret instead of a 50 mm cannon. It makes the bombardment the Saragosa and the Grafton give the Covenant forces much more likely.--For the Swarm! 21:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe magnetic? Consider the size of the 50mm PDGs, the ranges at which they would have to operate, perhaps they are repeating Coil or Rail Guns? i beleive there was a reference to "defensive railguns" at some point and this would give much higher velocity allowing to engage fast-moving starfighers and perhaps account for the size. Agent Tasmania 04:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::That came from some concept art of the UNSC frigate that had these listed as defensive rail-gun turrets. Quite frankly that makes much more sense than simply have ginormous turrets that house a mere 50mm autocannon. Hell, quite frankly it'd be more canon too considering the 50mm guns came from a novel by Nylund whereas the concept art came from Bungie itself.--Zervziel 02:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Is this the Pillar of Autumn? http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Origins_-_Defensive_Measure.png Just outta curiousity. If i recall correctly the Pillar of Autumn rotated to port (to left) to get a better angle while fighting off Covenant ships in Fall of Reach, just like the ship in Origins did. It might just be me reading into this too much, but it seemed to me it was showing that event. --Serithi 02:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it is indeed the Pillar of Autumn.--Zervziel 04:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) what is What is even the point of these 50mm guns when their are pulse lasers? --. User:Lord of the STARS AKA Best pirate of the Galaxy! 23:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC)